


Earthly Delights

by Jerge



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge
Summary: After a race, Hurley and Sloane celebrate.





	

The gold won in the race was on the kitchen table and Hurley could hear several of the coins roll and fall to the floor with a shimmering sort of clatter. She was too busy to mind, dragging her racing partner down the hall.

Sloane fumbled, laughing in a high, fluttering tone. She was calling something as they knocked their way down the hall, something that sounded close to “hold your horses!” but all Hurley could hear was “hurry up!”

She was panting hard, body superheated both from the excitement and the ki that she had earlier been channeling through her nerves. Sloane’s hand wasn’t much different, the half-elf burning with intensity as she squeezed back, signalling that she was still there.

The two made their way into the bedroom, Hurley letting go to quickly start shedding her mask and clothes. She turned to look up at Sloane who had closed the door and was looking at her with those dark blue eyes of her’s. 

Hurley gulped, thick as syrup, before tugging her shirt up over her head. She stood for a long moment, heart beating hard, sinking slowly down her chest and into her stomach, before it jumped back up into place as Sloane made her way over.

She placed both her hands onto Hurley’s shoulders and licked her lips, turning her smile into a grin. She rubbed her shoulders, softly pressing circles into them, before she leaned forward, reaching her hands down Hurley’s exposed back.

The shorter of the two inhaled sharply, leaning her head against Sloane’s chest, and only allowed herself to exhale when she felt Sloane undo her bra.

Things started to slow, Sloane taking control, and she started to massage Hurley’s back, pressing her fingers deep into her skin. She rubbed deep, wide circles into her back, taking her sweet time in it all.

Hurley calmed, her heart settling. She pressed her face deeper into Sloane’s chest, inhaling and exhaling deeper and deeper, drawing herself into a sense of calm that her meditation often induced. She lifted her arms and placed them on Sloane’s hips, squeezing her tightly, drawing her closer.

Sloane shuffled as close as she could, pushing Hurley back. They stepped back together, working together, before they both hit the edge of their shared bed.

She tipped her back, sliding her hands from the bottom of Hurley’s back to her shoulders again, and guided her to a sitting position on the bed.

Hurley closed her eyes, pressing her arms together, pushing up her exposed chest. She sighed out slow. After a long, silent moment, Hurley opened her eyes once again and looked up at her, watching as Sloane started to strip off her armor.

Gradually she pulled apart the knots that kept the pieces in place, unlacing her boots, taking off her pauldrons. Stripped down to the black suit under her leather armor, Sloane struck a slight pose, prompting Hurley to laugh.

Hurley went to stand but Sloane put a hand up, stopping her.

She crept close to her, slinking her way over, before setting one foot on the bed beside her.

She didn’t move, frozen as she looked up at her. Hurley’s hair stood on end against her neck as Sloane slid her hands down her own body, trailing them from her clavicle, down her breasts and stomach, then down her hips and to her thighs.

Sloane looked down at her, one hand on her thigh while the other hung by her side. She tapped her thigh and waited, letting her eyes shift from Hurley’s eyes then down to the leg she had up against her side.

Hurley took the hint and took her hand, placing it onto the thigh next to her. She ran her hand up and down the curve of her leg before smiling slightly, looking up quickly at the other woman, “Let’s get this off,”

Sloane smiled before turning, taking her foot off the bed, and kneeling down in front of Hurley. She pulled her long ponytail to the side, letting her curls topple down beside her.

Hurley leaned forward, trailing her hands along her back, before she started to unclasp the suit, undoing each small clip one at a time. She trailed from the top of the suit, following down Sloane’s spine, before she made it to the very last metal clasp at the bottom. She slide her hands back up, trailing them across the exposed part of her back, before settling them onto Sloane’s shoulders.

She sighed deeply, laughing slightly as Hurley started to push the top of the suit to each side, revealing her shoulders. She wiggled herself out of the suit as Hurley’s hands guided the fabric until it was around her ankles.

Hurley laughed as Sloane fumbled around, struggling to make it to the edge of the bed with a pool of fabric around her feet. She guided Sloane over to the bed and seated her down besides her, nuzzling into Sloane’s shoulder as she worked the skin-tight suit off herself.

Once free, Sloane chuckled and lifted Hurley’s head, leading her mouth to her’s for a kiss.

They kissed for a long moment, working each other’s hands together, knotting their fingers and tongues together into a beautiful tie.

Hurley regulated herself, trying her best to not dive in headfirst. She couldn’t hold it back for long, however, before she took her free hand, the one propped against the mattress of the bed, and working it towards Sloane’s now exposed stomach.

Sloane jumped slightly, pulling back from the kiss only just, and burst out a laugh as Hurley startled her with the touch. She squirmed away from the ticklish touch and pressed her lips back down at Hurley’s, saying into her mouth something like, “stop! I’m ticklish!” but it sounded more like moans and muffled giggles.

Hurley pushed her down onto the bed and moved her way over her. She pulled back, letting room for both of them to breathe, before diving back in, pressing her lips against Sloane’s for a final kiss. She parted a second time to go down and kiss along the woman’s jaw, moving the kisses down from besides her ear, to the curve of her throat, down to the edge of her chin. She went to kiss down her neck when Sloane slipped an arm around her, hugging her down close to her chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, Hurley relaxing in the embrace and pressing her face into the pile of hair that was piled up besides Sloane’s head. She loved the smell of her partner, loved the way her curls tickled her face.

“Hurley,”

She murmured a small response, just a sound as opposed to a word, before pulling herself up to look down at her. Hurley was straddling the taller woman at this point, thighs wrapped around her hips.

“What’s up?” She replied back.

“Help… Help me get this off,” she said, motioning towards the binding around her chest.

Hurley laughed and nodded, getting up so Sloane could sit up.

They worked together unbinding her chest, first undoing the clasp she had to keep the bandages in place, slowly undoing each layer until it was completely undone.

As Sloane wrapped the bandages into a neat roll, Hurley returned back to the bed and sat behind her. She placed her hands on her hips and slid them up, under her arms and around to her chest.

Sloane smiled and chuckled, still working at making the roll neat.

She cupped her hands around the other’s breasts, feeling the weight in each one. She hummed, pressing her lips against the smooth arc of muscle the connected her neck to her shoulder, and gave each breasts a small squeeze.

Sloane laughed again and leaned against her. She moved, shifting around until she was face to face with her racing partner. She gently pressed Hurley down onto the bed and leaned forward, moving her mouth down Hurley’s neck, to her collar, and down to her chest.

Hurley breathed out, working herself hard to keep herself steady as Sloane worked her mouth past the patch of hair on Hurley’s chest and onto one of her breasts.

Sloane licked around the nipple, laughing into her skin as Hurley gasped softly. Her hand was wrapped around the other, giving it a tight squeeze as she worked her way with the other one, feeling the nipple harden under her tongue.

Whining, Hurley moved her arms, trying to figure out what to do with them. Her hands hovered over Sloane’s head before one finally decided to push the hair that had slipped from the tie away from her face.

She looked up at her, not moving her mouth away, and they both watched each other as she sucked.

Hurley could feel warmth pool deep down in the bottom of her stomach, a slight tingle crackling in between her thighs. She started to pant slightly as Sloane moved her hand from her breast, sliding it down her stomach and down between her legs.

She moved her hand past the edge of her underwear and dipped inside. Sloane moved herself around, lifting her mouth up and away from her before diving back in once she was more comfortable. She licked around the small dot of hardness, using just the tip of her tongue, before pulling away again to look down at the shining surface around her nipple.

She blew down on it, watching closely at Hurley’s face as the other shivered, giggling softly at the tingling sensation that ran through her.

With her other hand, Sloane pushed down between her legs, cupping the curvature of her body, and dipped her fingers in between the two folds, feeling warmth cover her fingers.

Hurley gasped softly, squirming, and let out a small laugh as she wiggled her hips, allowing for Sloane’’s fingers to rub against her. As Sloane kept still, Hurley worried her lip between her teeth before bucking her hips a little, working herself around so that Sloane’s fingertips were pressed against her clit.

Sloane laughed as she watched her partner work herself up, moving her hand to slide even further down. She dipped her fingers inside, watching carefully at Hurley’s face. She teased two fingers at her entrance, feeling the warm wetness build up around her fingertips already.

She panted out her name, getting excited over the smallest of touches. She wrapped her hands around the top sections of Sloane’s arms. She pulled her in close, kissing her hard.

She pulled her other hand off of her breast and pulled it around Hurley’s side and pulled her tighter to her as well. She gave into the kiss, opening her mouth with Hurley’s. 

They worked at each other for a long moment, tongues gently caressing against each other, working along the insides of each other’s mouths, before they both parted again. Each woman took a large gulp of air before pushing back into each other, working their lips together again.

Sloane pushed a finger inside of Hurley, causing the smaller to squeak, and slid her other hand down her back and to her side.

For another moment they parted once again and Hurley made it a point to wiggle herself away from Sloane’s lips and push her hips deeper towards her hand. She leaned back for a long moment, panting and moaning softly.

Finally, after a second to regain herself, Hurley slid her hands down and touched upon Sloane’s. She looped her thumbs over the lip of her underwear before sliding it down.

Sloane moved her hand away and laughed as Hurley whined at the absence of touch.

Without any obstructions, Hurley slid the underwear off and tossed it with her foot off to the side of the room.

Her partner rolled her eyes before pushing back on top of her. Once Hurley was on her back, she went back down to work on her, lifting one leg up and moving the other to the side a little. She swallowed hard and moved herself down, sliding off the bed a little before pressing her face into Hurley’s thigh.

She inhaled sharply before biting down on the exposed skin of Hurley’s thigh, other hand drifting over and making its way down the curve of her stomach and to her hip.

Hurley tried to keep herself down but couldn’t help it, sitting up slightly to watch her.

Sloane kissed down her thigh, working closer and closer to the center of her. Finally, she parted her slightly and pressed her mouth up against her clit, sucking on the small bundle of nerves like she would a fresh peach.

Hurley shuddered, arching her back against the bed. She moaned sharply, digging her hands into the blankets under her.

Sloane swirled her tongue around the spot, moving her finger down to insert inside of her. She gently pressed down, allowing room for a second finger to make it’s way inside of her. She gently pulled away from Hurley’s clit and started to work her fingers around inside of her, twisting her wrist slightly to stimulate her.

She groaned, feeling herself being worked open. She leaned hard into the bed, lifting her hips up just slightly, before moaning again.

She hooked her fingers inside, palm facing upwards, and she worked at finding the sweet spot inside of her, poking at the warm walls inside with a genuine pressure.

Hurley yelped sharply, suddenly, her whole body shivering as a jolt of pleasure rippled through her. She whined sharply, asking Sloane for more of that.

Sloane smiled and pressed into the spot again, watching with satisfaction as Hurley shivered again. She kept at it, working the spot over and over again until Hurley was quite literally drooling. She pulled her fingers out of her, using the slicked tips to rub against her clit.

Hurley whined, getting closer and closer to her finish. She propped herself up again and opened her legs wide, panting sharply as the warmth was getting too intense in her innards. “Please, Sloane, I’m so close,” she murmured and was relieved when Sloane grinned at her and pressed her mouth back into place against her pussy, her tongue finding the side of her clit again.

As she licked the sides of it, Hurley felt the nerves in her hands start to tingle. Her toes curled as she got closer and closer, drawing her muscles tighter and tighter until finally stars burst into her eyes, her body shuddering as Sloane took her to the edge and over it. 

Sloane moved her tongue down from the Hurley’s aching clit and lapped up the juices that were coming from her, pressing her tongue inside a little before pulling back out again.

Hurley was making small whimpering sounds as her climax was pushed forward until finally she felt herself loop back to the beginning of their play, her body settling back into a relaxed state as Sloane worked her.

Finally, she moved away, licking her lips with satisfaction. She looked down at Hurley before asking offhandedly, “Ready to help me out?”

She bolted up and gripped ahold of her, “Of course I’m ready!”

Sloane laughed, not allowing herself to be moved onto the bed. “Okay, but first,”

Hurley watched her.

“I’m going to sit on your face,”

Hurley burst out laughing, toppling back onto the bed in a fit. 

Sloane worked her underwear off and climbed up on the bed. She climbed up over Hurley and positioned herself above her, straddling her sides.

Hurley started to settle, wiggling herself deep into the blankets. She folded her arms across her stomach, waiting patiently for Sloane to make her next move.

She exhaled deeply before moving herself over Hurley’s head.

Hurley wrapped her arms around her so that her hands were planted on each side of her pubic area and she lifted her head up. She pulled apart Sloane’s pussy and pressed her mouth up, moving it to kiss along the fuzz. She moved along, planting kisses in as many spots as she could reach.

Hurley went back in, licking at her clit slowly and steadily, listening as Sloane groaned and whimpered as the sensations worked through her.

Sloane gently caressed the side of Hurley’s face, pushing her hair back. Her back was arched as Hurley hit a particularly tender spot and she bit down, clenching her teeth hard as pleasure worked its way through her. 

She moved her hands and rubbed Sloane’s behind, using the position to push her into Hurley’s mouth.

She moaned.

Hurley played around with her clit a little longer, before slowly licking downwards until she was at her entrance. She pressed her tongue inside, pushing it as deep as she could, before she pulled out. She repeated the action several times, fucking her with her tongue, before going back to lapping at her clit.

Sloane rode the woman’s mouth for a long moment, allowing herself to let go for just a second as she was taken over by the feeling. With one hand gripped in Hurley’s hair, she rocked back and forth against her mouth, allowing the woman’s tongue to work on her clit and insides.

She shuddered, hard, and went to pull away, drawing closer and closer to her own climax but Hurley kept her tied down. She groaned, feeling her body tighten up.

Hurley sucked on her clit, rubbing her tongue up against the sides like how Sloane had done with her. She gripped deep into Sloane’s hips and kept her deep in place as Sloane started to rock back and forth into her. 

She felt a hot red heat build in her veins as Sloane reached her end, her body coursing hard as she moaned out, loud and long. Her body twitched hard as Hurley pushed on and her stomach felt hard and ached.

As Hurley finally let go, Sloane exhaled sharply and flopped over, relaxing down beside her partner.

Hurley snuggled up close to her, pressing her face into her shoulder. She gave her a small kiss there before rubbing her stomach softly.

Sloane sighed deeply, cuddling up close to Hurley as well, wrapping her arms around the halfling. She kissed the crown of her head.

She closed her eyes, feeling a calmness settle over them. She let out a small sigh as well, hoping this would never change.


End file.
